


Loyalty (Part One)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Loyalty [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, NSFW, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader knows what Margrethe told Sigurd and wants her to pay for it with Ivar's help.





	Loyalty (Part One)

I broke through the thick brush, jumping and just clearing a few small boulders at the very edge of the forest clearing. I panted heavily, a smile on my face as I made the chase, catching up much quicker than I thought.

I followed close behind the flowing cream dress of Margrethe, she screamed out loud when she turned to look at me over her shoulder. No doubt to see just how close to her I was getting after a good ten minutes of running. Though she probably knew that already, as my boots pounded into the ground, while she ran barefoot.

With the smile still planted on my now hot face, I got close enough to almost reach out and touch her dress. Instead, I took a chance and lunged out, tackling her to the ground with a hard thud.

She whimpered into the ground, half at my full weight landing on her and half that she was tired of running, I guessed. I caught my breath for a few seconds, breathing in her salty skin and hair. I held onto her thin dress tightly so she wouldn't get away again.

She really thought she was going to get away from me. From us.

"Ivar! Over here!" I called out into the cool night air, my voice was rasped and scratchy from running. I breathed harshly into the back of Margrethe's hair, my nose pretty much at the nape of her neck, while I waited for Ivar to show up.

I soon felt the low rumble and thudding of Ivar's chariot getting closer, a few pebbles bounced lightly next to her blonde hair. I sat up with my knee pressed to her back and just in time to see Ivar shouting at his horse loudly, slapping the reigns like a madman. Which he was.

He suddenly pulled back on the reigns, slowing his steed to a quick stop just off to the side of where I held our prey still. He grinned slyly and unhooked himself from the chariots seat and swung his legs around to the open back. He popped a dagger in between his perfect teeth and rocked his way over to us in the clearing.

He was also panting when he crawled up next to us, that same grin still plastered on his beautiful face. The moonlight was bright against his eyes, making them shine like new coins. The light casting shadows that danced over his chiseled jawline.

"Good job, Y/N," his smile somehow brighter and much more sinister looking up close. "I knew I could count on you," he huffed and finally gave notice to our victim, "Turn her over, I want to see her face."

I nodded once, with my hands still gripping the fabric of her dress, I lifted my knee and yanked her over. Her hands instantly flew up in defense in front of her wet face, tears streaked through the dirt on her cheeks, a few broken blades of grass stuck here and there. I grabbed at her hands and held them at the sides of her now dirty blonde head. Who did she think she was anyway? 

Margrethe was pretty lousy at everything, couldn't wash clothes properly, could barely carry a stack of logs to be chopped. Clumsy and foolish. A complete waste, I thought.

I had overheard her and Sigurd talking outside on my way home a few nights prior. Not just talking though, she was sharing a secret about his younger brother and my closest friend, one that I knew would only mean more hatred between the two. Whether it was true or not was not up to me, though at the sound of her voice telling Sigurd 'she wasn't supposed to tell' I couldn't help but slink back around the opposite way I was going and climbed in through Ivar's bedroom window. 

The sour look on his face when I told him hurt to look at. I could see a familiar pain hiding somewhere in those blues, a vulnerability I had seen too often in my life. I'd grown up with the younger Ragnarsson's, too young to battle, still too childish.

Ragnar and my mother were friends long before any of us were thought of, she had gone a raid to Paris with him and died in battle. The Queen and Ragnar took me in right away, making me feel even more welcome in their home. 

When Ivar and I were of training age, it seemed you wouldn't find one of us without the other in tow. I dealt with his mood swings and anger by deflecting and giving right back to him. Aslaug liked me being around and our relationship. Getting Ivar out of the house, though on more than a few occasions she had scolded me for letting him get into trouble, like I was one of her own, which I sometimes felt since she had no daughters of her own.

While everyone wanted something to do with the other boys, hardly ever Ivar, I didn't. Constant talk of who was the true heir, what goals they would accomplish, who they would take to bed or wed in the long run. I could care less. I had more fun being with Ivar, planning pranks or making up strategies for when we would raid.

....

At dinner earlier this evening, I mentioned to Ivar a plan I had come up with to get rid of the pesty slave girl once and for all. I talked about how I would trick her into coming out in the woods and little would she know, he would lay in wait. He laughed at that, telling me that was a smart decision and went back to stuffing his face.

"Please," Margrethe's cries ripped me out of my thoughts,"I'm sorry..please don't kill me." She sobbed.

"It is too late for apologies, Margrethe." I answered her lowly. She tried to worm her way from my grasp, I grabbed her arms and held them tightly to her sides now, my legs pinning them just so.

Ivar creeped up next to me, bumping my shoulder with his own before stabbing the ground with the dagger from his mouth, right next to her head.

"Y/N is right." a look of disgust etched on his face. He looked so otherworldly like this. At night, in the dark, the full moon casting down her light through the misty clearing. 

I had been catching myself feeling these, well feelings. Lately certain things Ivar would do or say, would drive me crazy. Sometimes I would find myself lost in thought at how his voice sounded when he grew tired, the way the corner of his lips would just barely hitch up at one of his brothers jokes. That glint in his blue eyes when anything would actually excite him. That simple roll of his wrist when he was speaking..

"Please, Ivar. Please don't kill me." She whined again then howled when she felt my nails dig into her, I could just feel the edges of them breaking her soft skin.

"You know what you have done," I made my grip tighter, her face contorting away from me,"and you shall pay for it."

"B-but I didn't mean too," she hiccuped and turned her face slowly back to look up at the two of us, "S-Sigurd made me tell him."

"Liar!" I growled and pinched her skin again.

As I was leaning over our prey I caught Ivar in a far off look. He was looking at me, watching me. Like he was studying me, or seeing me for the first time. Uncertain.

Margrethe kicked her legs beneath me, jostling me around a bit. I dug my nails in once more, my face closer than ever.

"I heard what you said, you little bitch! Telling Sigurd, of all people, a secret you promised not to tell," I shook my head, my hair falling around my shoulders, "I know you're not that bright but, to betray a prince and think he would not find out or wouldn't easily kill you. Useless! I have heard what you said and I'm not so sure Ivar is the one to blame. I think it was you!"

"Me?!," she squealed, "I know how to please a man!"

"Apparently not! You couldn't even get him off!"

"Y-you don't have to do t-this," she tripped over words, grasping at anything that just might make Ivar change his mind. But I know him better than anyone and Ivar never changes his mind.

"I'll tell Sigurd I was lying. Yeah, yeah, I lied. I will tell him I was scared to tell him the truth, that y-you are the best I've ever had. Bigger than any man in Kattegat. T-that I was scared he would not want me if he knew you had ruined me." She desperately pouted, looking back and forth between us like before.

"Shut up!" Ivar roared, it rang out into the trees.

"Please, don't kill me." She sobbed once again, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Y/N, what do you mean?" Ivar's mood and demeanor switched instantly, as if we weren't holding Margrethe captive and planning on killing her. "How could it be her fault?"

"I mean," I returned his curious expression with a small smile, "It is probably her fault you could not perform. If what you said is true, then she did not do her part. I think she did not want to have sex with you, so she did not care about your pleasure."

I had never been too easy with my words, my mouth usually got me into some kind of trouble or another. Though I did feel a pang of guilt for being so blunt with Ivar like a had a few nights ago.

He grunted my way, staring me down before his focus moved to Margrethe wiggling under me. I tried my best to keep the little bitch still, I had to admit she was putting up quite the fight.

Suddenly Ivar snatched the dagger from the ground, holding its glinting blade up in the moonlight and brought it quickly to her cheek. Another swell of tears slid down her face as she cried, trying to turn her head away.

"Is this true?" he asked and pressed the tip of the blade harder,"You did not wish to please me like you please my brothers?"

She didn't dare say anything. Her face dropped and I think for the first time tonight, she knew she was already dead. No matter the answer.

"TELL ME!" Ivar shouted, making us both jump. He dug the knife back into the ground and squeezed her face in his strong hand. I noticed a vein in his neck had started to pulse and I instantly felt extremely hot. If we were in a different situation I would've liked to lick a stripe along it.

I shook my head to get rid of any evidence that it was ever there. This was no time for thoughts like that. Not now away. I burned the image into the my mind to save for later, when I would be home alone in my room.

I looked back down to Margrethe and almost, almost felt sorry for what we were about to do. To my surprise, with tears rolling down her cheeks and over Ivar's fingers, she nodded sadly.

I thought Ivar was angry before! Sure, I had seen him mad, pissed the fuck off, annoyed to death but this..I had never seen him like this.

He was literally shaking, his jaw clenched and unclenched seemingly out of his control at this point. His eyes were completely black, any trace of those baby blues was long gone.

"I told you I would kill you," he gripped her face even tighter before throwing it back, "And now, I am going to keep my promise." He then roughly grabbed the handle of his dagger again and pressed it to her cheek, tapping it twice.

Everything seemed to slow down all at once. Margrethe's fidgeting, her blonde hair shaking back and forth, collecting dirt and debris. Ivar's blade shining against her throat. The way he cocked his head to look at me, pure blood-lust written all over it, made my heart race.

He returned his gaze back down to Margrethe, trying her hardest to break free. A devious little grin formed on his face and as quick as I saw it, the blade disappeared into her throat. The whole thing sliced her neck from ear to ear. Her syrupy blood sprayed up in my face, coating my hands as I held onto her shaking body.

Margrethe choked violently, blood splattering everywhere, soaking her once pretty dress. I watched as her face pleaded, gulping at the air around her. She kicked and dug her feet into the ground. She thrashed a few more times, the very last tears she would ever cry fell from her dimming eyes. They paled out quickly and they fluttered closed and her mouth hung open. Then she quit moving all together.

He did it. He fucking did it. Ivar kept his word and now Margrethe was dead.


End file.
